


Day 7: Formal

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finally tie the knot...twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Formal

Stiles hated formal wear. With a passion. He hated how tight it always was. It made Stiles feel confined, trapped. Now, that's not to say he doesn't look good in a suit. Because Stiles looks damn fine in formal wear. He has the bruises to prove it.  Stiles was pulled from memory lane by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Man, you set?" Scott asked, coming into the small changing room.

"Why am I doing this again?" Stiles asked, causing Scott to chuckle.

"Do you want me to read you your list? Because, I have that list you made me make last time we got trashed, and I brought it," Scott answered, reaching into his jacket.

"No, Scott buddy it was re..."

" ‘Stiles' Totally Awesome List of Why He Will Wear Formal Wear and Get Real-People Married,’ " Scott started with a smirk, causing Stiles to groan.

"Let's begin shall we?

       1) Because, and I quote, you were 'definitely putting a ring on that'.

       2) Derek's ass in those pants

       3) Nights after formal wear always end in 'lots of bruises and even more orgasms' which, by the way, dude, TMI. I mean, we know what happens but I don't need to know, you know?

       4) It will make the moms back off, finally.

       5) It will make the pack, mainly Erica, cry.

       6) It will make Dad cry.

       7) It will make Dad happy to see you married at the same place he married your mom.

       8) It will make Derek happy.

       9) It will make Derek smile.

       10) Lydia is terrifying, " Scott finished with a knowing grimace at the last one.

Lydia was still an amazing, genius goddess. However, she was a little...intense about weddings. Ok, she was more than a little intense about weddings. Stiles had just stayed out of her way, as she made all of the plans. The only thing that Stiles had been firm about was the fact that it had to take place on the day of a half moon. Considering that, to Derek, the ceremony only made them half-married, Stiles liked the symbolism. And, hadn't that been a shocker to find out? That werewolves, actually, had a whole different set of rules to be considered married, especially Alphas.

Turns out that, when an Alpha takes a mate, an elder from the Alpha counsel... and seriously there was an Alpha counsel?... that had been a long night of explaining on Derek's part, had to come see them joined under a full moon. That was the ceremony that Stiles was really excited for. That was the one that would complete their bond and make them officially married.

However, that wasn't today. Today, Stiles' Dad was walking him the aisle, and surprise of surprises, that one had been his Dad's idea, and he was going to marry Derek in front of the pack, Stiles' family, almost the entire police department, and half of the bloody town.  Turns out, their marriage was the 'event of the year' or something.

If Stiles had had his way, they would have only had the pack and immediate family there. The ceremony itself would have been short, sweet, and to the point and they all would have gone back to their house, yes Derek had a house and it was theirs, for pizza and beers.

However, since Lydia took over, it really was an event. Lydia had spared no expense when planning it. She even paid for most of it, claiming that this was her wedding present to them. Though, Stiles new for a fact that she had gotten them another one.

"So, man, you ready to do this?" Scott asked, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

"Yeah, send my Dad in and start the band, let's get this party started," Stiles said.

____________________________________________________________________________

This was the night that Stiles was really excited for. The night that he and Derek went from Derek and Stiles to them. Stiles was shaking with excitement and nervous energy. Derek and Stiles were both wearing jeans and Stiles had on his red plaid shirt, while Derek was wearing his grey Henley.

Once again, it seemed like their wedding was the event to be at, not only was the pack there, but the neighboring packs had come, as per tradition, as well as some older packs who had known the Hales for generations, and almost the entire council of Elders. Apparently, Derek and Stiles were, kind of, a big deal.

Stiles, personally, didn't get it. But he had heard mutterings of  'a spark settling', and 'Derek Hale tamed,' and other phrases that Stiles didn't bother looking too far into. It was his wedding night and he refused to let his curiosity get the better of him. He would just have to look into those phrases later.

The ceremony started with Derek and Stiles going on a hunt together. Working together, they were to stalk, kill, and bring back the best game they could.  There was a ton of meaning behind all of it that Stiles couldn't be bothered to recall now. All he knew was that he and Derek would get to work together to prove their worth.

After the hunt, whatever game they brought back would be cooked up to serve after the ceremony. Derek and Stiles would exchange some vows in front of the elder and then... bite each other. Yes, bite each other. Derek had to bare his neck and submit to Stiles and Stiles had to claim him with a bite on the juncture of his neck. Apparently, this would never fully heal, always leaving a light scar for all to see. Then, Stiles would have to submit to Derek and let him do the same thing. Again, very symbolic.    

"You ready, Little Red?" Derek asked him with a teasing smile, bringing him back to the present. The moon shifted just then, making the ring on Derek's hand shine in the night. Stiles took Derek’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring.

"Always, Big Bad," Stiles whispered back, giving Derek a quick peck on the mouth. With that, they took off. The hunt was on and the ceremony began.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I have weddings on the brain. No idea why, but enjoy the fluff!  
> As always, I am forever grateful and thankful for my brilliant Beta! Who takes time out of her crazy schedule to beta my ramblings!


End file.
